Oliver Twins 1: Divine Ninja Power
by Pauline07
Summary: Lilliana and Alexandria Oliver, twin younger sisters of ranger legend Tommy Oliver, began exhibiting the powers of the Divine Ninja Academy since a very young age. But what happens when these powers get them called as Power Rangers?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Alex, get off me you crazy!" cried 6- year old Lilliana Oliver.

Alex wrestled her sister to the ground, "Not until you agree to tell Tommy we know,"

"He doesn't need to know we know, Alex. We can just keep our mouths shut!"

"I don't need to know you know what?" asked Tommy to his little siblings, appearing near the wall.

"Tommy!" Both girls cried, racing toward his leg.

"Hello girls, wait, which one is Alexandria and which one is Lilliana?" He asked.

"Tommy, you should know by now!" Alex cried. She was always the assertive one, "You should know by now I'm Alex and she's Ana,"

"Oh Tommy, promise us you won't get hurt?" Little Lilliana, also called Ana, cried.

"Get hurt doing what, my little twins?" He asked.

"Get hurt while saving the world of course!" Alex cried.

"Please promise that you'll try to keep from doing anything stupid while being the Green Ranger!" Ana balled.

"Whoa, whoa girls, how did you find out I was the green ranger?"

"I don't know; Ana said you told her," Alex said.

Tommy crouched down to his little sister's level, "Ana, I never told you that,"

"Yes you did, but you said it really quiet, and you weren't talking to me exactly, and you were halfway across the room. You said, _I really wish Ana and Alex knew why I had to bail on them so much. Oh well, being Green Ranger requires that sometimes,"_

Tommy looked stunned. He'd thought that to himself a few days ago. Had his little sister read his mind?

"Come on you two, let's take you to someone who might know what's going on a little more than I do," He said, taking the twins and teleporting to Zordon.

(Divider- 8 years later)

"Ana, get in the car!" Alex cried, "You're a prophecy ninja, how the heck are you always late?"

Ana got in the car and shut the door behind her."You know as well as I do I only go to fight. I haven't seen or heard from my power in 8 years, and thank God,"

"Why did you place a mental block on yours again?" Alex asked, starting to drive. Having an elemental power, to her, rocked.

"Because the last time I had my powers and went to the mall I almost passed out screaming," Ana pointed out.

"Well, whatever. We just better get over there before the 'Magical Tree of Punishment' has our hides. I swear it creeps me out every time,"

"Hon, of course it creeps you out; it's a time lock. No sunlight; no nothing,"

Alex gritted her teeth and kept driving.

(Divider)

"What the hell happened?" Ana asked.

"I don't know, Ana," Alex said as she swiftly jumped over a broken beam.

The Divine Element Ninja School, stationed in Blue Bay (where Tommy happened to live at the moment following a new lead on the Dino Gems), was trashed. Everything was burnt, and not burnt in the way that Fire and Sun elements always burnt it, but burnt as in exploded.

"Hey, Alex, you see that over there?" Her twin asked. When they looked, the saw a small oriental box with a note attached.

_Dear Alexandria and Lilliana,_

_I am sorry to inform you our school has been destroyed by an evil known as Lothor. I am sure by the time you read this, our place of study will have been obliterated, along with all who were in it._

_But do not give up hope yet, Daughters of Sun and Prophecy. Inside here you will find Power Ranger Morphers (In case you are wondering, young ones, Orange for Alexandria and Purple for Lilliana). I "teamed up" with another sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy years ago. Our best and brightest were one day prophesized to save us. Now, Alexandria and Lilliana, you are our only hopes. _

_Go to the Wind Ninja Academy and go through the waterfall. There you will find your destiny. _

_Good luck and May Apollo be with you both, _

Sensei Tan

"Oh my god," Ana whispered as she finished.

"They're all dead," Alex said quietly.

They opened the box and inside were two small morphers.

"You know, we are just about to become Dr. Crayola," Alex muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked.

"It all starts with one little morpher,"

(Divider)

Walking along in the woods next to the ruined academy, Alex and Ana spotted a bunch of robotic things and a large, ugly looking alien.

"God, these things look even uglier than Angel Grove," Alex muttered, taking a stance beside her sister.

"Oh I agree whole-heartedly, sister-dear," Ana muttered.

"Keep your eyes open," The alien called.

"Looking for us!" An asian guy in red called, standing on top of a rock.

"It's them!" The monster cried.

"Ok," the guy in red called. "Ninja Storm…" Then he got caught up in a quarrel with his teammates about what the second part was.

Alex rolled her eyes and looked at her sister. "Great," she said, "We get stuck with total noobs,"

"Technically we're new too, but still, let's show 'em how it's done!" Ana cried.

Both stuck their hands in the air and started the morphing sequence.

"Devine Storm!" They cried, "Ranger Form!"

"Power of Sun!" Alex cried.

"Power of Prophecy!" Ana copied.

And with that, in their place was a purple ranger and an orange ranger, both rangers ready to fight.

"Purple is totally my color," Ana said.

"Don't lose focus, Ana,"

"Right,"

Meanwhile, back on the rock, the quarrel ended with the yellow one going "Dude, watch and learn," and then starting to morph.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" He called. The morphing sequence completed.

"Power of Earth!" He finished.

"Oh, yeah baby, yeah!" He cried, "Well, I guess no one's laughing at the comic book geek now,"

The red and blue smirked at each other, than copied his actions, replacing his element with theirs, air and water respectively.

"Attack!" The leader cried.

The Kelzacks began leaping toward them when the Purple and Orange rangers jumped in with a side kick, just like their brother, Tommy, had taught them.

With that the primary Rangers jumped in as well, and all five of them ended up beating the monsters to a bloody pulp.

With the monsters obliterated, the twins began to make their exit.

"Wait!" The blue ranger called. "We should at least thank you for helping us. Who are you?"

Ana looked at Alex, and the two shared a knowing look through their helmets.

"It's not exactly our place to say," Ana started out carefully. "We will tell you we're from the Devine Elements Ninja Academy, and you will find out in time,"

"Well, would you like to come to Ninja Ops? I'm sure sensei would be cool about meeting you," Dustin asked.

"Thank you, but no thank you, noob," Alex replied.

"Please excuse my sister and her infantile tongue," Ana said pointedly to her sister. "And I agree with her. We will in time, I know, but just not today,"

"How will we contact you later? Rangers need to stick together," Red asked.

_Maybe Red is smarter than we think, _Ana realized. She looked at them and realized her mental cap was off the tiniest bit, allowing her to work a little with her element. That's how she made the prediction; she guessed it was the ranger thing. It wasn't enough to get a full blown vision or read everyone's thoughts, but she might be able to establish a mind link.

"Here," Ana finally said to the Blue Ranger, "Give me your hand,"

The Blue Ranger obliged, slipping her glove into the Ana's hand. Ana closed her eyes and concentrated until she felt a slight pull. She grinned. _It worked. _

"Next time there's a ranger fight, just call and we'll come as soon as we can," Ana explained.

"How do we know?" Red asked, being cautious.

Ana shrugged. "I'm a Prophecy Ninja, although I admit I haven't done that in a while. Our minds are connected now. I trust you'll only use it in an emergency; I really don't want to know the latest math assignment,"

The other rangers laughed. Blue promised that she wouldn't use it for anything stupid or any traps.

"Now, if you don't mind, we have to be going. Our brother's going to kill us," Alex explained.

Ana groaned. "First for being a Ranger, second for being home late!"

"Wait! Isn't there a rule that you can't tell anyone else about your ranger identity?" Dustin asked.

Alex turned back, surprised that he knew. "Yeah, that's true, unless your brother, like ours, happens to be the Ranger Spandex Suit of Many Colors," (A/N: Bonus points for guessing what inspired this line!)

"We're going to let you figure that one out on your own," Ana said, wanting to slap her sister for almost reviling to much. "We got to high tail it,"

With that, the twin's ninja streaked off without a word.

(Divider)

"Hey, Dr. Crayola, we're home!" Alex called. Both girls were demorphed, in their ninja uniforms.

Tommy was sitting down on the couch, glaring at them. His eyes were full on green, effects from being an evil ranger when he was younger. "Where. Were. You. Two,"

"Tommy, we have a really, really good explanation," Ana said.

"Well then, let's hear it. Explain to me why you were late home from ninja training. Explain to me why you both look drained. And explain to me why I've been sitting here for three hours, worried someone had taken you to get to me!" Tommy's eyes flashed even brighter green. The twins were in danger now.

"We got turned into Power Rangers!" Ana blurted out, interested in self preservation.

The color drained out of Tommy's face. His eyes lost their green and become worried. "You what?" he asked quietly. The hard look came back in his face. "Explanation. Now,"

"Well, we went to ninja school, and it was completely trashed," Alex started. "And then we found a little oriental box with morphers inside, and a note for us,"

"You know what you always say about Ranger morphers, Tommy: You don't choose them, they choose you," Ana cut in.

"So we were about to go home and tell you about it, but we came across a ranger battle. You should see the rangers, Tommy; their total noobs,"

"So we fought with them," Ana continued, "And defeated the robots like it was candy on a stick. We didn't tell them our names. I made a mind link with blue, so we would know when a ranger battle happened, and we went our separate ways,"

"Wait," Tommy said confused, "Please don't tell me you unlocked her powers,"

"Hell no, Tommy Oliver, you know what happened last time!" Ana cried. Alex had to stifle a laugh. Ana was really way too sensitive about that one day when she was six. "I think it's the ranger energy or something,"

Tommy nodded, his angry face gone. "That makes sense," He sighed. "All right, get to bed, you probably both feel exhilarated but drained,"

"Yes, Tommy. Good night, love you," Ana said, running up to their room.

"Night bro, love ya," Alex said, following suit.

"Goodnight girls," Tommy called up the stairs. "Sleep tight."

He sighed, sat down, and rubbed his eyes. Great; his sisters were power rangers. What else could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I forgot to do an author's note up here. Now for my lovely reviewers:**

**TMayo: Yeah, I'll be doing Dino Thunder. That's my favorite season. First I got to get done with this one though! I'll most likely (At least in my head) extend this to RPM. Thank you!**

**Brankel1: Thanks!**

**Seriously? No one got the reference to Joseph and the Technicolor Dreamcoat? **

**Also, I DO NOT OWN THE POWER RANGERS! In fact, I barely own the plot, it's been done before, a lot, I admit it. But I am pretty sure I'm the first person to come up with the Divine Elements Ninja Academy. **

Chapter 2: There's no I in team

"Morning, Tommy," said Ana coming down. Alex was in the bathroom- she always took forever.

"Morning, Ana. What are you and Alex planning to do today?" he asked.

"Well, we were going to explore. We haven't really walked around much since moving here last week. We want to find out where the cool places are,"

Tommy slid eggs in front of Ana. "Ana, I want you to promise me something,"

Ana looked up into her brother's concerned eyes. "What is it, Tommy?" she asked.

He sighed. "The same promise you made me make years ago when I was the Green Ranger; be careful,"

Ana's face broke into a smile. "Of course, Tommy, it's not like we're idiots,"

Alex came down, grabbed a bagel, and sat. "Besides Tommy, you taught us how to fight. Hello, you're a Ninjetti! We'll be fine,"

Tommy looked at her strangly. "You just heard that?" he asked

"Yeah, I was coming down stairs when you started that portion of the conversation,"

Tommy shook his head and ruffled his sisters heads. "Will you be fine alone? I've got a dino gem lead,'

"Of course, Dr. Crayola, we'll be fine," Alex said

"And stop calling me that,"

"Now, my dear brother, that is one thing I cannot do," Alex replied.

(Divider)

The twins were walking along the street when they heard it. Some metallic voice called out.

"It's time to make some connections,"

Suddenly, green rays of magnetism struck them and the twins became conjoined at the hip.

"Great; a magnetism monster. How wonderful," Alex muttered.

Then they say people flying together into a mound, and Ana quickly had an idea to keep the twins from being in their same situation.

"Alex, can you make a light box to keep us on the ground?"

"Can do," Alex said, using her Light Manipulation to keep their feet on the ground by making a corporeal box of light around them.

"What do I say? Opposites attract!" He said, shooting more green rays.

And the twins watched in horror as the whole mound was turned into metal.

They saw the monster walk off.

"Hey crazy!" Alex called. "Over here!"

The monster looked back at them.

"Total sync battle maneuvers?" Alex asked.

"You got it," Ana replied.

The both tried, but the total sync plan they knew required them to split up, which the obviously couldn't. They feel to the ground in pain. "You should join the mound," he called, trying to use his rays.

Alex reflected them with a light shield and they rolled out and ran.

The monster started to run after them, but then realized they were already together, which was what he wanted. He went back to making his mounds.

(Divider- 5 minutes later)

The girls stuck close by and morphed. Then they noticed some guy in a red sweatshirt trying to beat up magnet dude.

He morphed into the red ranger and loudly proclaimed he could beat the guy all on his own. That's when he started getting pumbled with junk metal.

"Come on, he needs help!" Alex cried.

"Wait, Alex," Ana muttered, stopping her sister from dragging her into battle. "I think…I think the Blue and Yellow are waiting for something. Wait a couple of seconds,"

"Ugh….I can't do this alone! Tori, Dustin, I need your help!" The red ranger called.

"Your friends aren't coming," The magnet monster said.

"Now can we help?" Alex asked.

"Go," Ana said.

They ninja streaked into the battle, arriving at the same time as the blue and yellow rangers. All four kicked Mr. Magnet down.

"You ok?" The blue ranger called.

The metal clattered off the Red ranger. "Fine now," he replied.

The primary rangers ran up to each other and pulled back their visors.

"You guys came!" the red ranger said happily.

"Of course we did," said the blue ranger.

They talked and the red ranger pretty much apologized for being a jerk. Alex and Ana didn't really know what was going on, but they guessed it was a red ranger 'I hate teams' scpeal again.

"Uh guys," Alex said, "I hate to interrupt a great team bonding moment, but we've got bigger problems,"

That's when Magnet dude through a big piece of metal at them. "Pardon me, but I haven't finished destroying you yet,"

"A monster with manors," Ana said, "Now there's a first,"

"Oh yeah?" asked the red, "Think again,"

"Dream on!" said the blue, who Ana determined was named Tori.

The Red ranger launched a ninja air assult and the twins followed him, now flipping and kicking him after the Red's attack. They rolled behind and used their swords to strike him from behind, while the primary rangers stayed in front. They were launched away from the monster.

"I am so over this guy," The red said.

"I agree with you," Alex said.

Then they all got together. The primary rangers created one canon and the girls created a canon power boost, which they attached together. The then shot it at the monster, and destroyed his power center.

Everyone celebrated until Ana said:

"Guys, we're not through with him yet,"

Her minor premonition was confirmed when the monster came back about 10 stories tall, saying "Bigger is better! What are you to do now, puny ninja rangers?"

"Looks like you put on a few," Red replied.

"You might want to try cutting out carbs," Yellow seconded

"Or going to the gym," Alex agreed.

"Look out!" Tori cried.

The beast tried to stomp on them, but they rolled out of the way.

"We're in trouble now," Red called.

"Big trouble" Tori, Alex, and Ana chorused.

The monster took another swipe at them as they flipped out of the way.

"Okay Rangers, listen close," said a man through the ranger morphers. He then went on to explain how the zords worked.

"Hey Mister," said Alex, using Tori's morpher, "Can we help out? We got our own zords,"

"I don't see why not," said the teenager on the other end, "You won't be able to combine, though,"

"That's fine with me," Alex said, "Lizard zord!"

"Wolf zord!" called Ana.

All the zords showed up and were admired by their owners. Ana and Alex both jumped into Ana's wolf zord and the Lizard zord was controlled remotely.

The zords all attacked the monster, which was then destroyed and reformed. Both sets of rangers formed their megazords. They all attacked the magnet dude, who was then destroyed. Alex and Ana were finally not conjoined together.

The zords were taken back and all the rangers met on the ground.

"Wait!" Yellow called, stopping the twins from leaving. "Are you going to go without telling us who you are again?"

"At least let us thank you," Tori said, "I'm Tori. The Yellow one is Dustin, and the red one is Shane,"

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

The girls looked at each other. "You guys have to learn patience," Ana said, "My gut tells me you're not meant to know yet,"

"Why were you conjoined earlier?" Dustin asked.

Alex smirked, though they couldn't see. "We got caught by that thing in town earlier,"

"Now, we really need to go," Ana said, "Just call me if you need me, Tori,"

Then the girls ninja streaked off, leaving the confused rangers in their wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thank you to my awesome reviewers! **

**TMayo: Thank you so much! I thought that Tommy would be slightly protective of them because of his experiences as a ranger and just normal older brother stuff.**

**Now on with the show! **

**Beauty and the beach: **

Lilliana Oliver was waiting at the foot of the stairs for her sister.

"Come on, Alex! I want to get to the beach with a little time! We've been living on mainland for 2 years; I want to get to the water!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Ana, I'm coming!" Alexandria Oliver called from the top of the stairs while putting make-up on.

"You don't need to look like a beauty queen to go to the beach, Alex! The water will wash off your make-up within 10 minutes!"

Alex appeared downstairs in an orange bikini and shorts. Ana was wearing the same style, but in purple. Rangers always had the tendency to wear their colors in normal, everyday wear.

"Come on, Ana, let's go!" She said playfully.

"Wait, we better tell Tommy we're leaving," Ana realized.

Alex groaned. "You wanted to leave so badly and now you want to delay us even more?"

"He'll be mad at us if we don't tell him," she replied, then knocked on her brother's office door.

"Come in!" Tommy called from his desk. Ana opened the door.

"Hey, is it alright if Alex and I head to the beach?"

"It's fine," he said, preoccupied, "Just call if you're going to be home late or are going anywhere else or something like that,"

Ana saw though his tone like it was plastic wrap. "What are you doing, Tommy?"

He looked back, safety goggles on. "I'm just trying to figure out this morpher. I can't seem to get the wiring right,"

Ana frowned. "Tommy, you and electronics don't mix. Why don't you ask Hayley for help instead?"

"That's a great idea, Ana, thank you. Have fun, both of you!"

"Bye, Tommy," Ana called.

"See you, Dr. Crayola!" Alex called.

"Alex, stop calling me that!"

But his words were in vain, because the twins were already out the door.

(Divider)

Alex and Ana were at the beach when they spotted who they recognized as Tori, the blue power ranger, surfing.

"Wow, I see why she's the water ranger, she's really good!" Alex mentioned while putting out her towel.

"She is," Ana agreed.

They laid down on their towels and ate the sandwiches they had brought along. When they were done, they noticed a guy to their right asking for Tori's phone number talking to who they recognized as Shane, the red ranger. Shane told him that Tori wouldn't like it. Alex looked over at her twin.

"Big mistake, red ranger," she said.

"Real big mistake," Ana agreed.

Shane walked over to Tori, who asked what happened. Shane told her, and they got into a minor argument that ended with Tori walking away.

"Hey, I just remembered, Alex, I need a new cuff for my body board. My old one is ripped," She held it up as proof. "The tyrano zord got to it last week. You think we could head back to that sport shop, Storm Chargers?"

"Sure," Alex said after a moment. "I guess we can't hit the beach then, since we need that anyway,"

"Thanks, Alex. Let's pack up,"

They packed up and left the beach for the sports store after Ana called Tommy to explain the situation.

(Divider)

The girls walked into Storm Chargers and heard Tori.

"You don't get it either. I'm a girl. Girl,"

"I know, but you're not, like, a girl-girl," said Dustin.

"You're more like a guy-girl," Shane unwisely agreed

"My advice to you both," said one of the workers, walking up. "Stop trying to make it better, cause it's only getting worse,"

"I second that," Alex said, speaking up from where they were looking at cuffs. Everyone turned and stared at her. "Sorry," she said, looking sheepish.

The conversation then turned to Tori being asked to do a photoshoot for Girl Sport Magazine with more ignorance from the boys. Ana walked up, paid for her cuff, and left.

"I hope those boys will shut up," Alex muttered.

Ana nodded, "Yeah, or else they're in big trouble,"

(Divider)

_Hello, can anybody hear me! _Cried the voice of Tori.

A flash of pain rode through Ana's head, as she tripped and fell to her knees, her fingers going to her head.

"Ana?" Alex asked when she noticed her sister wasn't beside her. Then she looked behind her. "Ana!" she cried crouching over to her sisters side. "Are you alright?"

Ana sat up and massaged her temples. "Yeah, I think so. But I think Tori's in trouble,"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, helping her sister to stand.

"She's panicked, she's overriding the block," Ana explained.

Alex turned as white as a sheet. For someone to do that, they had to be either completely confused and terrified, or Ana's soul mate. And Alex was willing to bet it wasn't the second option.

"Come on, do you think you could track her?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Ana winced, "She isn't calm at all. Her thoughts are, like, 100 decibels,"

"Let's go,"

(Divider)

"This is it?" Alex asked in morph. "A wacked up trailer?"

"Yeah, this is it," Ana admitted, concentrating, "but I think she's in front of it,"

Alex looked at her twin in disbelief. "In front of it? Ana, are you sure?"

"Yeah, right where that camera is. I think she calmed down a little, so it's softer, but I swear to you she's right there,"

Alex was on the verge of calling her sister crazy when she noticed a blue spurt of water coming from the top of the camera and enlarging into Tori.

"Are you alright? Were you trapped in the camera?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, thanks, but we don't have any time. Marah and Kapri made a copy of me, and she's trying to get to Ninja Ops," Tori explained. The two morphed rangers nodded, and all three ninjas streaked over to where the boys were.

Tori's copy walked out of the car and Tori started fighting it.

"Dude, we've gotta help!" Shane said.

"Which her?" Dustin wondered

"That her," Ana said, pointing at the Tori on the left. "I'm tracking her thoughts,"

"Ok, let's go," Dustin said, but before he could, Copybot got in the way.

Dustin and Shane morphed, but before they could, the copybot cloned Ana.

"Oh, now you've crossed the line," Ana said, quickly going into battle with the other Purple ranger.

Tori was doing pretty badly in her battle with her copy, but then realized her copy was able to be destroyed by water and quickly beat her.

Seeing Tori gave Ana an idea.

"Wait," she said, "Mental blocks can't be reproduced," she said.

"I know," said her copy, "That's why I'm better than you,"

"No," Ana smirked, "That's why I'm better than you," Then she placed her hand on the copies, inducing a premonition. The copy blew up, destroyed by the horrible pain inside her skull.

Both Tori and Ana raced over the Copybot to help their friends. Everyone was quickly on the defensive.

"Guys, it's me," They both chorused.

"Wait, but how do we know you're the real Tori and Purple ranger?" asked Dustin.

"Your real name is Waldo, and Shane, you're afraid of spiders,"

Both twins stifled a laugh as Dustin said, "Dude, you're afraid of spiders?"

"You want to make something of it, Waldo?" Shane fired back.

Ana whispered something to Alex. Alex pulled back quickly. "Ok, she is the real Purple Ranger!" she said quickly.

Tori morphed and the rangers went into battle. They destroyed the Copybot with their blaster then, when it grew, they used their two megazords and turned on lightning mode to finish him off.

When the zords went back to their respective hangers, the five rangers were left on the ground. Tori, Dustin, and Shane demorphed.

"Thank you," said Tori, "You were a big help,"

"No problem," said Alex.

"You don't chose the power, the power chooses you," Ana finished.

"I don't suppose there's any chance you're going to tell us who you are?" Shane asked

"Nope!" the twins chorused.

"You wouldn't know us, even if we told you, but don't worry, you will find out soon," Ana said.

"See you later, rangers!" Alex said.

And with that, they both ninja streaked home.

(Divider)

"Hey, Alex, you mind going with me to Storm Chargers to get a cover? The tyrano zord got into mine," Ana said.

"Sure, let's go," Alex said, heading for the door. "Bye Dr. Crayola! We're going to the sports store!"

"Be careful, both of you! And stop calling me Dr. Crayola, Alex!"

Alex rolled her eyes and walked out the door, her sister right behind her.

(Divider)

When they got to Storm Chargers, they saw Tori and the guy from the beach talking. Tori looked back to Shane, Dustin, and the owner of Storm Chargers, who all smiled at her.

"Aww, that's sweet," Alex said.

"Yeah, I hope they don't make the mistake of doing that to a girl ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Looming Thunder (Let's pretend that the Wind Ninjas practice in the morning or around noon, because it's Saturday in my world, and Dustin goes to the track really early to deal with it): **

"Morning, Dr. Crayola," Alex muttered.

Tommy sighed, having given up a long time ago on trying to stop Alex from calling him Dr. Crayola. "Morning, Alex,"

"Morning, Tommy," Ana said from the other side of the table, eating cereal.

"Morning, Ana. How are my sisters today?" he asked.

"Depends," Ana glared at her brother. "How long until the Tyrano zord is out of the garage?"

He laughed. "Another week yet. Why, Ana?"

"Because that stupid zord ate my new swimsuit. I just bought it!" she complained

"It's ok, Ana, it's an easy fix," Alex soothed. She turned to Tommy. "I think we'll head to Storm Chargers after breakfast. She really hates that zord,"

"Do I ever!" she said. The she felt sick and shut her mouth.

A hammer struck her brain, and Ana's head went into her fingers. Then, as quickly as the pain came, it passed.

"Ana!" Alex and Tommy cried. They raced to both sides, and Alex crouched down.

"Ana," she said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, unclenching her head. "Kelzaks, in the forest, we got to go,"

Alex and Ana looked up. Tommy nodded, and both girls ninja streaked out the door.

Tommy sighed and grabbed the plates. He just hoped they didn't get hurt.

(Dividers)

When they got there, Dustin, Tori, and Shane were kicking the Kelzak's butts on their motorbikes.

"Aww," Alex said, "They get cycles and we get a big fat nothing?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter, Alexandria," said Ana, using her sisters full name.

"Right," Alex said reluctantly.

The Orange and Purple rangers helped where they could, and the kelzaks were quickly dispatched.

"Wait!" the boy wearing green that had watched out on the sidelines.

The twins stopped and turned around. "What is it?" asked Ana.

"My names Cam, I'm their Tech Adviser," he explains.

"Oh, like Alpha, except Alpha was a robot," Alex said.

"Who's Alpha?" Cam asked.

"Nothing. Thank you for introducing yourself, Cam, but we have to jet," Ana said.

"Wait!" he called, stopping the Olivers from leaving. "I know we don't know who you are, but I made you guys tsunami cycles, since you helped us so much," He pushed a button and the mobile command center spits out purple and orange motorcross bikes.

"Aww, sweet, thank you!" Alex cried.

"You're welcome," Cam said, "I have to fine tune them first, but then you can take them home if you like,"

"Why, thank you, Cam, that was very thoughtful of you," Ana said. Then Alex looked at the sun a moment.

"I'm sorry, but we really do have to jet. Our brother will think we've been injured if we're not back in about 5 minutes. He's very protective of us," Alex explained.

"But civilians can't know of your true identities, can they?" asked Cam.

"They can't," Ana agreed. "But our brother is no civilian. Now, we really got to go,"

They ninja streaked out, leaving behind three confused rangers and a confused tech adviser.

(Divider)

"Hey Tommy, where did you put all the books we didn't read very often? I'm out of good reads," Ana called.

"They're in the basement, Ana!" called the middle aged man's voice.

_Rumble, rumble, rumble. _

Ana turned around. "What was that?" she asked the air.

The room started to shake even harder. Ana ran to the kitchen to meet up with her brother and sister.

"What the hell is going on!" Alex shouted over the noise.

"Earthquake," Tommy breathed.

Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. The trio looked around, and although a few things had fallen, there didn't seem to be anything broken or too severely damaged.

"I guess we just experienced our first California earthquake since we were 7," Alex muttered.

"Uh, guys?" asked Ana's pain filled voice behind them. They looked back to see Ana clutching her head in severe pain.

"Ana, are you alright?" asked their slightly panicked brother.

"Yeah, but this was ranger related. Alex and I need to get to the query," she said quickly.

"So much for spending a relaxing afternoon at home," Alex mumbled.

Tommy shook his head. "Ana, are you sure that Mind Link won't flare up during battle? That could get you killed,"

"Tommy, I have a mind block in. I'll be fine,"

Tommy sighed. "Go," he said against his better judgment.

The two rangers streaked off as Tommy got to work gluing a couple of cracks on the chairs.

(Divider)

The girls got there just as Dustin got thrown out of his ninja dirt dive. They both had to stifle a laugh.

"See, this is why you don't go up against a three hundred pound dirt monster underground when you're only about 210," Alex said.

The twins rushed over to the yellow ranger's side. "Terra Mole in the House!" the thing called. "Watch and learn rangers! I'm going to tear your city from the inside out!" He disappeared into the ground.

"Damn it!" Alex called, racing to the pit. The other rangers voiced in their annoyance.

"I'm sorry we weren't here a few minutes ago," Ana said, "We might have caught him,"

"It's alright," Tori said, "He'll be back,"

"Damn right, he'll be back," Ana muttered.

(Divider)

The twins walked into Storm Chargers with two things on their mind: that idiot dirt monster, and Ana's new swimsuit.

"Hey Ana, check out this one, it's your color!" She held up a purple bikini with green, white, red, and orange designs on it.

Ana laughed. "Kind of a mantel to my wonderful family," she said, nodding that that was the suit she wanted.

They noticed Dustin just off to their right, introducing a couple of people to Tori and Shane. Ana shivered.

"What is it, Ana?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Those people," Ana answered, "They just don't feel right. They make my hair stand up on end. Something bad's going to happen, and they're going to be at its center,"

"Well, that's a glowing review from a psychic ninja," Alex said, looking at the boys. They were hot, but most defiantly not her type, if being in motercross pads were any indication.

Tori, Shane and Dustin left, but they noticed Shane listening in on the boys.

"Dude, that Tori is fine! But why does she hang out with a goof like Dustin?" the one in blue said.

"I don't know," said the one in red, "Maybe she likes doing charity work,"

Alex growled.

Ana turned to Alex and said, "Maybe Dustin's a bit of a goof, but he's a nice goof, which is more than I can say for them. Ooh, I would so go up and punch them if it wouldn't reveal our identity!" Alex realized what her sister just said.

"Ana, be careful, I don't know how, but you're mixing with me," "Mixing" was a term the twins used to describe when Ana went completely out of character because she was having trouble differentiating between her thoughts and thoughts around her.

Ana looked down. "It's the physical contact," she realized, pulling her hand away from her sister's. "Come on, let's just pay and go,"

And that's exactly what they did.

(Divider)

_Rumble, rumble, rumble._

The ground started shaking again about two hours after they got home.  
>"My god! When is this stupid alien going to give us some god forsaken peace around here?" Alex swore as she ducked around a falling shelf to her family.<p>

"I agree with you, Alex, I'm a little tired of this myself," Ana muttered, focusing on her breath to keep calm.

"It keeps interrupting me while trying to hatch the dino zord egg," Tommy said annoyed. "That really needs to hatch soon if it's ever going to,"

The shaking stopped. The house looked in even worse shape than before.

The two non-psychics in the house turned around to see their sister doubled over in pain. "Ana?" Alex asked, crouching down to her sister's eye level.

"It's back with a vengeance," Ana managed to choke out. Then the pain melted away and she stood up. "We need to run,"

"Ana, you've had two psychic attacks in the same day!" Tommy argued.

"And that's not even counting the mixing earlier today," Alex agreed.

"Guys, the mental block mixes with ranger energy to block out psychic interference during battles. I'm fine," Then she went over to the front door. "Race you there, Alex," she said, then ninja streaked out.

Alex looked to her brother, then ran like the wind after her sister.

(After the battle)

"Ana, you irresponsible, crazy, moronic idiot!" Tommy yelled, his eyes glowing green. "I would usually be giving the riot act to Alex, what's gotten into you?"

"Hey, Dr. Crayola, it's not her fault, she's mixing!" Alex yelled back at Tommy.

Tommy's eyes stopped glowing. "The mental block has deteriorated far enough that she's mixing?"

"I'm really sorry, Tommy," said Ana, looking down. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately. It's been really hard to keep my own way,"

"Look, Ana, Alex, both of you get to sleep, ok?" Tommy said after a moment, "I think I know what's happening. Your ranger energy comes from within you. You guys are both sapped, and that's taking energy away from Alex's spell defense. Since your psych's are so close, she's sapping energy off you to keep the spell going. I guarantee you, after a good night's rest, you'll probably stop mixing, Ana,"

"Good idea, Tommy," said Ana, "Night. Come on, Alex,"

"Night ," Alex muttered.

"Night girls," Tommy sighed.

He walked over to a small picture of him when he was 16, the twins when they were 6, and his parents. _How did you guys ever do it? _He wondered. _Raise a teenage power ranger, I mean. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Thunder Strangers Part 1: (ok, part of this is going completely off canon, ok?)**

"So, what happened, again?" asked Alex, as they walked into Storm Chargers.

Ana took a deep breath to keep from mixing. "I told you. That zord is out to get me,"

Alex laughed. "Come on, Ana. It's kind of cute,"

"Cute? This is my second pair of water shoes I've had to buy this week. It's not like I have a job!"

Then they noticed Dustin going a little bit….nuts with the throwing of the merchandise.

"You do understand the concept of cleaning, don't you? Things go on the shelves," Kelly chastised her employee.

"What's gotten in to him, you think?" Alex murmured.

Ana shrugged. "No idea. My powers are pretty much wacked off at the stem because of this spell. All I can tell is that he's really on the fritz about something,"

Dustin then went on to explain that he lost his backpack.

"Well, that explains it," Alex said, "He probably kept something important in there,"

Kelly and Dustin then briefly wondered where Blake and Hunter were. Alex growled slightly at the names. After that, Dustin left the shop.

"Come on, let's look to," Ana decided. "It feels like it's really important,"

(Divider)

"Alex, do you see anything!" Ana called from the other side of the quarry.

"Well, he obviously didn't take it to a ranger battle. We've looked everywhere!" Alex called, exasperated.

Ana screamed suddenly and dropped down to her knees. Alex raced over.

"Ana, what's wrong?" she asked, wanting to punch whoever came up with the idea that Prophecy ninja's powers should associate with pain.

"The rangers are morphing and coming down here to the quarry," Ana said somewhat calmly, "I don't know why,"

"Come on, let's ranger up," Alex said, helping her sister to her feet.

"Devine storm, Ranger form!" they chorused. They both flashed and then quickly had on orange and purple ranger suits. "Devine ninja power!"

Just as they morphed, they saw the red, blue, and yellow rangers streak in.

"Hey!" Alex called, running over, "What gives? My sister just told me you guys were heading here,"

"Cam was picking up some weird energy readings. We just came by to see what it was," Tori explained.

"Hey Cam, this is downtown deadsville. The only things we've found were the purple and orange rangers,"

Then some voices from behind them shouted. "Let's do it!"

"Goodbye rangers!"

The rangers were hit with large bolts of lightning and fell to the ground. They struggled to get up as they saw something that stopped them in their tracks: Navy and crimson rangers.

"Oh no, you don't think these are evil rangers, do you?" Alex groaned.

"I have a feeling, sis," Ana answered.

"Note to self," Shane said, getting up, "Never, ever doubt Cam. Who are you!"

"What's with the attitude?" Tori followed.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Dustin asked.

"Obviously, you didn't get the memo," the one is crimson said.

"Old rangers out, new rangers in," the one in navy finished.

"I really don't like these dude's," Alex said.

"I agree with you," Ana replied.

"What? You expect us to fight you?" Dustin asked in disbelief.

That question was answered when the two new rangers rushed the team with their swords. Everyone got hit, multiple times.

"Doesn't seem like they want to talk," Shane said.

"I vote for kicking their wanabe butts," Tori said.

"Let's do it!" The twins both shouted.

"I hear ya," Dustin said.

Shane got up and hit a ninja stance. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to play nice?" He rushed them in the air.

"We don't do nice," the one in navy said, who then jumped up and kicked Shane right in the gut.

"Shane!" Ana called helplessly.

"You're next, little prophecy ranger," the one in crimson said. "Thunder staff, mega power!"

He then concentrated all its energy onto Ana's little body. Ana flew back and crumpled in a heap, demorphed and unconscious.

The thunder rangers started to walk toward her to finish her off, when they heard, "Stop!"

They turned back and noticed the orange ranger looking at him coldly.

"You can take me, you can take the city, but if you take one more step toward her, you're dead,"

The thunder rangers burst out into evil cackles. "Yeah right, as if you could take us," Navy said

"You wanna bet?" Alex asked. She stared at a small point on the navy ones costume, which burst into flame. He looked at the flame extraordinarily calm.

"You aren't worth our time anyway, yet, Wind rangers," crimison said. Then they streaked out.

"That was close," Dustin said, "We just got our butts kicked,"

"Power down!" Alex called, demorphing. She looked at them with fire in her eyes. "It may already be too late for Ana if you don't help,"

They all grabbed Ana's unconscious body and streaked strait to ninja ops.

(Divider)

They appeared breathless at the waterfall and walked into ninja ops.

"Why the hell are you doing bringing girls in here at a time like this?" Cam asked angrily.

"Cam, these are the purple and orange rangers," Tori explained.

"Please," Alex cried, "My sister needs help,"

"Set her down here, young one," The guinea pig in robes said, but Alex was too worried about her sister to wonder why in the world a guinea pig was talking.

"If you don't mind us asking, what are your names?" Tori asked sympathetically.

Alex looked at them and sighed. "I guess this was 'the time' that Ana was talking about. Cat's out of the bag now, isn't it?"

She paused, and then continued. "My name is Alexandria, but please, call me Alex. This is Lilliana, my twin sister, but we call her Ana. Ana and Alex kind of fit together, you know? Our last name is Oliver," Alex realized something, and stood up. "I have to call Tommy; he'll be worried sick,"

"Who's Tommy?" Cam asked.

"Tommy's our older brother. God, he'll be in here quicker than a bolt of lightning if I know him,"

"Wait! You can't let him in here! Civilian's don't know of our true identity," Shane cried.

Shane had just made a big mistake. Alex turned toward him with fire in her eyes.

"How many times do we have to tell you before you get it through your very thick skull? Our brother is not a civilian, damn it! He's not just a former ranger, he's the former ranger. He was the first green ranger, first white ranger, and the red turbo ranger. He's had several years of being a ranger under his belt, you moron! Why do you think both me and Ana know so much about being rangers? We were raised that way, idiot! We've known about rangers since we were six freaking years old, and we've known almost that long that we're ninjas. So will you get out of my damn way, and let me call my brother with the damn ranger code?"

Everyone looked shocked at Alex. Her eyes blazed, and they would be full on flashing if she had been an evil ranger once in her life. Only Dustin had something smart to say, which was:

"Dude, get out of the way!"

In the interest of self preservation, Shane reluctantly stepped aside. Alex huffed out of ninja ops.

They heard the call signaling that there was an attack. Deciding that Alex would be much happier sitting by her sister's side, the rangers ran out of there like possessed chickens.

(Divider)

Tommy ran into ninja ops feeling so worried that his eyes were glowing bright green.

"Where is she? Is she ok? Tell me!" He demanded of Cam.

"How did you get back here?" asked Cam in an equal tone of voice.

But Alex had a different reaction. "Tommy," she breathed, running toward him and burying her face in his neck. Then the strong purple ranger burst into tears.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm sure she'll be alright," Tommy comforted, his eyes turning back to their normal brown.

**Ooo, cliffie! What do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while. My computer was being a moron and wouldn't type correctly. Eventually I figured out that I needed to turn the stupid thing off (Wow, what a real genius I am with computers). So, sorry for leaving you at a cliffie. On with the story! Oh, and I forgot. Please vote in my poll! I already know who to pair with Ana, but no freaking clue what to do with Alex. So HELP ME PLEASE!**

**Thunder Strangers Part 2:**

"Any sign of the rangers, Cam?" The guinea pig, whom Alex had come to learn was the rangers' sensei, asked. The rangers' megazord had blown up and now those who had stayed behind were looking to see if they were alive.

Cam shook his head, flicking through a few things on his computer. "So far, nothing except for scorched earth and a few fragments of zord wreckage,"

"Come on, Shane, Dustin, Tori. You better get out of this alive or I will physically go the mountain of the lost ninjas and kick all of your asses," Alex mumbled. She turned back to her brother. "How's Ana?"

Tommy sighed. "Not so great, Alex. She's still out,"

"Great," she said sarcastically, turning her eyes back to the screen.

She noticed Hunter, Blake, and Kelly run over on the side of the screen. "Come on!" Blake called. They stopped a moment, looking around and panting. Blake spotted the destroyed megazord."There!" he called, racing toward it with the other two.

Tori, Shane, and Dustin stumbled up the hill, looking very beat up and drained. "Oh thank the gods!" Alex called out, seeing that those she worked with were alive.

"We were riding when we saw the smoke!" Hunter yelled, going over to help the primary ninja storm team. "Are you ok?"

Blake helped Tori up. "Yeah, thanks," she said, panting heavily. It was obvious she had no energy.

"What happened?" Hunter asked, looking around confused.

"I was listening to the radio in the car on the way here. They think it was some kind of alien attack!" Kelly chimed in frantically.

"No freaking duh, Kells," Alex said out loud. Sensei and Cam both looked at her funnily. "What? Kind of obvious, isn't it?"

Blake looked confused. "What? Does that sort of thing happen a lot around here?"

Shane looked up and answered coldly, bracing himself on his knees. "You never wondered why housing was so cheap?"

Kelly looked at them like they were all nuts. "We need to call someone; the police, the FBI, the CIA,"

Alex groaned. "Kelly, what good would they do against an alien attack, huh? Come on, you know this!"

"What is she talking about?" Cam asked, turning toward Tommy.

Tommy shrugged. "Kelly went to school with me in Angel Grove, when I was a ranger,"

"Oh," Cam said, turning back to the screen.

"Hey, Kelly, we're fine, thanks," the heard the blue ranger say.

The others watched as they were helped off screen by Hunter, Blake, and Kelly.

(Divider)

"Hello? Is someone here?" Ana called quietly. She was in a long, grey room that looked endless. "Please tell me I'm not dead!"

Chuckles were heard. "No, Lilliana, not dead,"

Ana spun around toward the voice. "Dad?" she asked.

A man appeared in front of her. He was in his early 50's, with grey hair and kind blue green eyes. This man was Louis Oliver- Tommy, Ana, and Alex's adoptive father. He had died in a car crash when the twins were 10.

"Yes, I'm glad you recognize me. As I said, Ana, you're not dead. Just in a coma,"

"And that's better, how?" Ana asked.

"Because you can get out of here," he said simply, "and back into your own body,"

"Ok, Dad, could you not be so cryptic? How?"

"You have to contact Tommy and Alexandria. Tell them it's time,"

Ana gasped. "You don't mean…"

Louis nodded grimly, "I'm afraid so, Ana. It's your only chance,"

"But Dad, that could kill me," she protested.

"Yes, sweatheart. But if you don't, you're dead for certain,"

(Divider)

"Well, you've managed to turn years worth of technological advances into scrap metal in a single afternoon. Not to mention what you did to the zords," Cam said, looking at the morphers.

Alex groaned. "You guys do realize that without those things you're toast, right? Lothor knows you now and frankly, won't care that you have no powers,"

"He'll wait, and strike when you're off guard," Tommy agreed, "He could kill you now if he wanted,"

"Cam, Alex, Tommy," Sensei said sharply, "Now is not the time,"

"I'm sorry; you're right," Cam said relunctantly. "Thankfully the auto-retrieval systems allow the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self-reconstruct functions,"

Alex looked at Cam confused. "Come again?"

"Dude, I've got no idea what you just said," Dustin agreed.

"They're fixing themselves," Cam explained.

"Oh," Alex said, turning back to her twin.

"Oh, Ok, right, sweet," Dustin chuckled.

Sensei flipped over onto Dustin's head and then onto the desk. Dustin rubbed his head in protest.

"Hey Sensei," Shane asked, "Why didn't they finish us off?"

"Yeah, I mean those zords they had were sicko, man," Dustin said, "I mean, sensei,"

"Thunder zords, created by the same technology that powers your own," sensei explained.

"And these Thunder ninjas are working for Lothor? That doesn't make any sense," Tori said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, no more than Zurgane booking out of there when they showed up," Shane replied.

"I suspect, as with all evil alliances, deception is in their racks. Deception that can be used to our advantage when the time is right," Sensei said.

"It did seem like the battle was personal to them, somehow," Alex said quietly.

"I hope that these things are under warranty," said Dustin, showing his ninja morpher. It was basically destroyed.

"I just feel totally helpless, there must be something we can do," Tori said.

"I know how you feel, Tori," said Alex, looking at her unconscious sister, "But really, there isn't. The power will protect us, but we have to stay calm until the time is right for us to give it a boost,"

"For now, you must return to your daily lives. If Lothor suspect anything, it will only give him more power," Sensei agreed.

"And be careful," Cam added, "They already stole the tsunami cycle disk somehow. Whoever you speak to, make sure you trust,"

(Divider)

"Are you absolutely sure this is going to work?" Ana asked her father dubiously.

"Positive. You and Alex have a twin connection. You should have about 2 minutes in her body before it realizes you're not her. Just focus, Ana. You're a ninja of prophecy, you'll be fine,"

"Ok," Ana said. She closed her eyes (her spirit eyes, of course) and focused on her sister. When she opened them, she found herself in an unfamiliar place with computer screens and mats.

_I must be at the Wind Rangers' ninja ops. _She realized. Then she spotted her sister wiping her forehead with a wet cloth.

"Sis, I'm really sorry I have to do this, but it's my only chance," Ana whispered. Then she took a deep breath and jumped into her sister's body.

Alex thumped to the floor. Tommy looked up from where he was, talking to the rangers' sensei.

"Alex," he said worriedly as he crawled over to where Alex's body lay.

The next time Ana opened her eyes, she saw Tommy over her.

"Alex, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Ana's face broke into a large smile. "It worked!" She cried, sitting up.

Tommy looked genuinely confused. "What worked, Alex?"

"Tommy, don't you get it? I'm Ana, not Alex," she said excitedly.

Tommy looked at her with a sick look on his face, "Alex, I think you hit your head. Come over here…"

"No, Tommy, I am not crazy!" Then she spotted the guinea pig, "At least, I don't think I am, but not my point, I only have a minute. When Alex faints again, you need to tell her its time,"

Tommy gasped. "Alex, if this is your idea of a sick joke…"

"Why would she make this up as a joke, Tommy? She knows it could kill me. The problem is the spell's feeding off my energy. It's basically a leach. With it there, my body can't heal. It needs to be taken off or I will die, and she's my protector. She's the only one who can do it,"

"Um, Alex…"

"Do not call me Alex, Tomas Aaron Oliver. When this body faints in a moment, then you can call it Alex. But until then I am Ana," Then Ana sucked in a breath when she felt Alex fighting her soul. "Crap! I'm losing perchase. Tommy, you've got to tell her…..to tell her….to SAY THE DAMN SPELL!" And with that, Alex's eyes rolled up into her head and she fell back.

By now, Cam had come to see what was going on. When Alex woke up, she saw two very concerned men and a very concerned guinea pig looking down at her.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell just happened?" she asked after a moment.

Tommy helped her up. "I think Alex just astral projected into your body," he said in disbelief.

"What?" Alex asked, confused. "Well don't just stand there like an idiot, Tommy, tell me what she said!"

"She said to tell you it's time,"

Alex sat there with her mouth open. Why would Ana want to do something that would kill her? That made no sense.

"Excuse me, but it's time for what?" Cam asked.

Alex sighed. "Time to take off the binding spell,"

"The what?" Cam asked.

"Ana and I follow the Devine ninja academy. She's a ninja of Prophecy, which makes her precognitive, retrocognitive, and telepathic. Ninjas of Prophecy are extremely rare, you're lucky to have one to train the current one, because it requires such a strong mind. A lot of times the person in question can't even handle it when they're young. And that's exactly what happened to Ana,"

Alex paused for a moment. "When Ana was 6, we walked into the mall, and she passed out from the thoughts that surrounded her. There's a special spell, it places a block on a ninja of prophecy's powers. Then it makes another person what they call a "protector" and they're the ones that make the call when to unbind the prophecy powers. Ana can't unbind her powers on her own unless her protector dies,"

"Then who's Ana's protector?" Cam asked.

"Me," Alex said simply.

"It's your call Alex," Tommy reminded her.

"Ana wouldn't do this unless she was desperate," Alex said, shaking her head, "I think that we might not have another choice if we believe her,"

"Cam!" called Tori. The small group looked up at the blue ranger, "I need your help! Outside!" she seemed frantic.

Cam looked annoyed. "Can't it wait? Before I was interrupted by Alex and Ana, I almost had the morphers back online,"

"It's an emergency! My friend, he's…hurt?"

"And you brought him here?" Alex and Cam chorused in disbelief.

"You just compromised your base!" Alex cried.

"You ever hear of a hospital?" Cam asked at the same time.

"I know, I know," Tori replied, "but…he was hurt because of me. Please? Come look at him. It was one of Lothor's space freaks. We have to help him,"

"Alright," Cam relented after a moment.

"Ok!" Tori said, running outside and looking relieved.

Alex looked to her brother. "I pray to the gods this isn't an evil ranger trick,"

Tommy sighed. "I hope so too, sis,"

(Divider)

Tori ran back into the base.

"Is your friend alright?" Alex asked, sponging Ana's forehead.

"Yes, thank god," Tori said, grabbing the morphers.

"Tori, wait!" Alex said, running over and grabbing the blue rangers arm.

"What is it?" she asked.

Alex sighed."Be really careful, all right? This is exactly the sort of thing an evil ranger would do. Pretend to be hurt to infiltrate the base. I should know; I had one for a brother,"

Tori smiled. "Thanks Alex, but I don't think he's an evil ranger,"

"You have a crush on this friend, don't you?" Alex asked.

"Well…maybe a little one," she said. Then she changed the subject. "Is Ana going to be alright?"

Alex sighed. "I hope so. I can't do the spell until tomorrow, it's a planetary alignment thing, so I just pray that I won't be too late,"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Tori comforted.

Alex gave her a small smile. "Thanks. Tori. Now you better get back out there,"

"Ok, bye," she said, running out

"Bye," Alex said back, going back to her sister.

(Divider)

Alex heard a yell. When she looked up, she saw Cam and Tommy being forced up by their arms and Sensei Wantanabe being grabbed as well. The evil rangers were storming ninja ops.

"Hey!" she said, standing up, "Let them go!"

The two rangers looked at her and laughed. "Look, it's a little runt," said the crimson one.

Alex growled. "I am not a runt. Solar ninja power!"

A huge blast of pure sunlight ran toward the two rangers, who quickly dodged out of the way.

"Careful now, orange ranger, you wouldn't want to hit your friends, now, would you?" The navy one cackled.

Alex realized her mistake and stood down. The navy one, who was holding Tommy, went over and grabbed her behind the arms.

"What about the one over there?" asked the crimson one.

"She's unconscious, you moron, and you're the one that PUT HER THERE!" Alex shouted.

"Enough out of you!" said the crimson one. "It's payback for what he did,"

"Who?" Alex asked, puzzled.

"Don't ask. I've been trying to get them to tell me for five minutes," Tommy whispered.

The two rangers pushed them all out the door and loaded Sensei into a locked cage. They then dragged the remaining prisoners back into ninja ops.

The primary rangers walked in and, upon seeing the captives, they hit fighting stances.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked.

The rangers demorphed, and Alex wasn't surprised to find it was Blake and Hunter. The other rangers, however, looked taken aback.

"So what do you want?" Dustin asked, "How did you get in here?"

Alex groaned. "We've been asking that for the past five minutes, Dustin!" Blake tightened his grip on her.

"Ask her," Hunter said, ignoring Alex's comments.

"Blake?" Tori asked in disbelief.

_No…it's Choobo the monkey, _Alex thought sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Blake said, "But we needed to find the ninja ops. I didn't mean to use you,"

_Yeah freaking right. Stick it, moron, if you didn't mean to you wouldn't have, _Alex thought, not wanting to have her arm pulled off.

"If you hurt them I will hunt you down," Tori said coldly.

The evil rangers hesitated a moment. "Leave them. We already got what we came for," Hunter said, throwing Tommy, Cam, and Alex at the primary rangers. Everyone but Alex was shoved behind Shane, Dustin, and Blake.

"Goodbye rangers," Hunter smirked, "And good luck in your future battles,"

The thunder rangers threw down their arms. The air sparked and exploded. When the fire let up, Blake and Hunter were gone.

"Everyone all right?" Tori asked.

"We didn't get hurt," Tommy said, watching Alex rush to Ana's side again.

"What did they want here?" Shane asked.

Cam looked straight at the rangers. "My father. They took my father,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm not dead! But I do suck! Sorry for the no updates! **

**Thunder Strangers Part 3: **

"See, I knew there was something about Blake and Hunter," Shane said, looking at the screen.

"Well, man, you don't need to say, 'I told you so,' ok? I mean, I feel bad enough already," Dustin protested.

"As well you should," Alex said from the couch, where she was preparing to unbind Ana's powers. "Now would you two shut your traps? Cam and I are trying to concentrate!"

Cam snapped. "That's them," He said, pointing to a soft pulse on the screen. "My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured,"

"Wait," Alex said, "So that was that weird meditation thing he was doing while I was trying to bite Blake?"

"Yes," Cam replied. "But it's good news. The energy sphere will protect him and allow us to track his location…."

"How far?" Alex interrupted.

Cam sent her a dirty look. "I was getting to that: Within a 25 mile radius,"

"But he can't transform or use his ninja powers, can he?" Shane asked.

Cam shook his head. "No, and he's about to go out of range,"

"Why are they taking him out there?" Dustin asked confused, "To the middle of the forest?"

Alex's eyes widened. "Tommy, please tell me I'm really bad at geography,"

"Why, Alex?" Her brother asked.

"Well….."

"Found it!" Tori interrupted triumphantly, "The Mountain of Lost Ninjas,"

"Crap," Alex muttered. "I wasn't wrong,"

"Of course!" Cam said, wondering why he didn't figure out sooner.

"Oh, that's where all those freaky ninja-" Dustin started.

"I take offence to that. My brother's a ninja, and so is Ana, me, and you, if I remember correctly," Alex huffed. Tommy gave Dustin a dirty look.

"I mean, um, nice ninja ghost dudes are, right?" he finished.

"Ninja ghost dudes?" Tommy asked. "Wow, you really are a bit of a…"

"Tommy, do yourself a favor and shut up before you finish that sentence," Alex said. "At least Dustin's nice, a lot more than I can say for a lot of boys,"

"So you do study your ninja history," Cam said, interrupting the oncoming brother sister brawl.

"Yeah, sometimes," Dustin replied.

"Then you should know that the Mountain of Lost Ninjas is where the cavern of spirits is," Cam explained, getting up from his computer chair.

"Which houses the Gem of Souls. It's the only thing on Earth that's powerful enough to break the energy sphere surrounding sensei" Tori finished.

"That's got to be what the Thunders are after," Cam realized.

"Then that's where we're going," Shane said strongly.

"And Ana and I will follow as soon as she wakes up," Alex added.

(Divider)

"You ready for this, Alex?" Tommy asked uncertainly.

Alex let out a sigh. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this over with so we can help sensei. He's been really nice to Ana and I the last couple of days, now it's our turn to help,"

Tommy nodded, and Alex sat criss-cross applesauce, grabbing her sister's hands in her own.

"Apollo, deus solis et prophetiam obseravit sororem tuam obsecro. Sanctum tuum videre lucem becon sinis esse in bono virtutis. Benedicam arte vires vocas ducem, sequi vestigia. Est in prophisized unum, exaudi vocationem!"

With that, a bright glow emitted from Alex's hands and slid into Ana's body. The color rose into her pale cheeks, and slowly her green eyes fluttered open.

Ana looked anxious. "Did it work?" she asked, pushing herself up. She grinned. "It worked. Now, let's go,"

"What do you mean? I haven't even told you anything yet," Alex protested, running after the purple ranger.

"I'm telepathic now, remember? Fully, no pain, maybe a little overwhelming from time to time, but not with only a few people in the room. Come on, Alex, you really think you aren't thinking about running and saving sensei? I had a vision while I was in limbo, and we cannot let it come true,"

The twins ran out of the ninja ops then, leaving Tommy as guard and grabbing their morphers. They had a guinea pig to save.

(Divider)

"Tracking systems are online!" Cam said in the back of the van.

_Yeah Cam,_ Ana projected, _and if you don't pull over and let us in, we might never find sensei, tracking systems or no. Trust me, I had a vision and it wasn't pretty. _

Dustin, in full morph but his visor, sighed as Cam pulled over and let the two morphed ninjas in the back. "How long til we get there?"

"I told you to go before we left ninja ops," Cam pointed out.

Alex shrugged. "He's right, I was a witness. Anything you are going through now, you brought upon yourself,"

"That not why I'm asking," Dustin protested. "I'm just freaking here,"

"That's actually pretty normal," Ana said. "Your mentors in trouble, you're afraid you won't see him again, and then who will train you to use your powers to their best potential to help protect citizens of Blue Bay?"

The rangers started at the purple ranger. Alex sighed. "Don't mind my sister; the mini psychologist. At least when her powers are on full, that is,"

In another part of the truck, two more visor less rangers stood by their bikes "Hey Tori," said Shane, "It wasn't your fault,"

Alex came over, seeing the situation. "He's right Tor, it's not,"

"Well then, whose was it?" Tori asked sadly.

"My money's on Hunter and Blake, the ones who actually captured him in the first place," Alex replied.

"You were just doing what you thought was right," Shane added.

"I mean, what if this wasn't a scheme? You couldn't have just left him out there," Alex pointed out.

"It could've happened to any one of us," Shane continued. He patted her arm gently, than mounted his bike. Alex followed suit.

"Tor, don't feel so bad. Heck, you know that one of my brother's friends, Andros, had to kill my brother's mentor? At least you aren't forced to kill sensei," Ana said, going next to Tori on her purple cycle.

"I may as well have," Tori muttered.

Ana shook her head. "Not if we get there in time,"

Cam came out from the truck's technical area. "This is as far as I go," he explained.

"So the rest is up to us?" Alex asked.

"The rest is up to…: he realized what Alex just said. "Anyway, please find my father,"

The five rangers nodded and got ready to ride off the truck. The door opened and they could see the world moving in reverse.

"Guys, let's go," Shane said.

"Ready!" Tori exclaimed.

"Hit it," Dustin added.

"Let's do this!" The twins said at the same time.

With that, the rangers rode off the ramp on the back of the truck, leaving a smiling Cam behind. Maybe the rangers weren't such duds after all.

_Hey,_ Ana snapped. _I heard that!_

(Divider)

"Coming through! Shane called in front of the twins, shooting lasers at dead things that looked like zombies.

"Right behind you!" The twins called, not far behind. They were in perfect sync, like always during a battle.

The 5 rangers pulled up surrounded by the zombies. "Whoa, who do we fight?" Dustin called.

"Our money's on the dead things?" The twins asked together.

"Anyone not wearing a primary color," Shane guessed.

"Hey!" Alex and Ana exclaimed.

"Unless that color is purple or orange," Shane amended.

"Good plan!" Tori called. Then she screamed, being pushed off her bike by a zombie.

"Tori!" The twins yelled. But they didn't have time to check on her; the dead things were going after them, too. They quickly defended from their bikes, then rode over a few. The ninja's did a handstand dismount and began fighting those who were not living.

"Hello!" They heard Dustin call, "I'll take that!"

Ana flipped over Alex. "They got sensei!"

"Yes!" Alex high fived her sister, then they went back to fighting.

"You ok?" They heard Dustin ask.

"I think he's fine! At least, if him being a guinea pig isn't messing with me," Ana mentioned to her sister.

"Not for long!" They heard Blake yell.

"Never mind," Ana said.

"No! Wait! Hey!" Dustin called.

"Dustin, I really don't think that's going to stop them," Alex joked, cracking a couple of dead guys skulls with a high kick.

The group fought as hard as they could, but they were ultimately surrounded.

"These guys are fearless!" Shane cried.

"Um…I'm not sure they even have fear. I'm not getting a read off them," Ana explained nervously.

"Nothing!" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Nope. They don't have any thoughts," Ana confirmed.

"Also, they're dead, it's not like they have a lot to lose," Tori pointed out.

"Other than a limb or two," Alex muttered.

"So that would be the glass half-empty, right?" Dustin asked.

Alex groaned. "Dustin, I don't think there's a positive way of looking at this!"

"Back off!" Hunter cried as the zombies tried to get closed.

"How about a truce?" Shane asked. "Let's do this together!"

"After they tried to kill us?" Alex asked.

"You might want to reverse the spell first!" Ana seconded.

Hunter surprised everyone though, by saying, "Fine by me. But only for now,"

Then they broke apart and everyone teamed up in order to kick the zombie's to Guatemala. Alex and Ana teamed up, of course, Blake and Tori teamed up, and Shane and Hunter worked together. Dustin fought alone. With each working hard, they managed to defeat the zombies and turn them to dust.

"All right!" Dustin cried.

"Yeah!" Tori cheered.

"We did it!" The twins called triumphantly.

"Got him," Hunter said, after he and Shane defeated the last of the undead warriors.

"That was great teamwork," Sensei mentioned from his energy ball.

"All right!" Tori cried.

"You rock, bro!" Dustin called.

"Wait," Ana paused, still sensing angry thoughts from Hunter and Blake, "We're not out of the woods yet,"

"Yeah!" Tori said, completely ignoring Ana.

"Don't call me bro!" Blake said, flipping Dustin onto his back.

"Blake!" Tori cried.

"Is this a good time to say I told you so?" Ana asked.

"Good one!" Shane said from across the field.

"Yeah right," Hunter replied, hitting Shane's stomach.

"Shane!" Tori, Ana, and Alex cried, helping him to his feet.

Blake and Hunter laughed evilly, holding sensei in their hands.

"Let's go!" Hunter called.

"We're outta here," Blake said. He followed his brother, who had ninja streaked into the air.

"They're getting away!" Tori cried, following the brothers with her eyes.

"No they're not!" Shane cried.

"Right," Dustin, Alex, Tori and Ana responded. "Ninja streak!"

And that's how they ended up fighting Hunter and Blake in the queries.

"Why are you doing this?" Dustin called.

"Simple—Revenge," Hunter and Ana said at the same time.

"Ana," Alex warned, placing her arm on her sister's shoulder, who seemed to snap out of it. That's when the ground began to shake.

"Huh?" Both Hunter and Tori asked.

"What's that?" Dustin followed.

"Huh? Revenge for what?" Shane asked.

"Zurgane's megazord," Ana answered. "And for sensei killing their parents," she blinked. "What in the samn hell?"

"Sensei killing their _whats?" _Dustin cried in disbelief.

"Whoa!" Tori called, as Ana heard the cackling Zurgane since he was in range.

"Hey! Is that?" Shane asked.

"Zurgane!" Tori cried.

"I just told you that," Ana protested.

"Who gave him the keys to a zord, huh?" Dustin asked.

"He built his own," Ana said in a trance. Then she snapped out of it. "Alex, it's happening again!"

"If you guys ask any more questions I will be forced to kill you!" Ana cried to her fellow teammates.

"That'll keep em busy," Hunter mutters.

"Yeah," Blake agrees.

"_Guys, they're getting away," _Cam said over the morphers.

"Not again," Shane cried, turning around to Blake and Hunter. "Whoa, man!"

"You guys go after them," Tori called. "I'll keep Zurgane busy,"

"We're with you, Tori," The purple and orange ninjas said.

"All right," Dustin said.

"Let's do it!" Shane exclaimed. They both ran off.

"Hey Cam, what about those Zords?" Tori asked.

"Ours too, tech dude," Alex said.

"Alex! That's disrespectful!" Then she went into a trance. "On their way,"

"What's up with her?" Tori asked.

"It's a prophecy ninja thing, I'll explain later!" Ana said, exasperated.

"Just do not ask a question with my sister in the vicinity," Alex explained.

Then the zords appeared. "Here goes nothing!" Tori cried, running in.

"Come on, Ana, let's grow. Get it?"

"Yes, Alex, very funny," Ana said, jumping into her zord. The zords combined into two separate megazords.

"_Okay Cam," _They heard over intercom. "_A little help here," _

Alex pouted. "What about us?"

"I'll send you a power disk that will allow you to control the megazord by yourself, Tori. And as for the twins, you have some fun new toys,"

"_All right_," Tori replied. The power disk showed up in her interface. "_Who_ _says woman can't drive_?"

"Males of before time to about the end if time; some still say today that woman are unable to perform manly tasks," Ana answered. She frowned. "Tori!"

(Divider)

Zurgane's megazord walked closer to the two megazords.

"Prepare to be sorry you ever met me," Zurgane threatened.

"We already are," Alex exclaimed.

Then laser's showed up from Zurgane's zord's head. The lasers hit both zords square in the chest.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh?" Tori asked.

"No, we're going to beat him," Ana answered. "Tori, stop asking questions!"

"Can you turn off the spell?" Alex asked.

"You don't think I'm trying?" Ana said, irate.

"Blizzard power!" Tori called.

"We might want to focus," Alex decided.

"Right," Ana agreed.

"Quintessence!" They called, harnessing the divine energy they knew they could control.

The wind megazord turned it's right shoulder toward Zurgane's megazord, and the head of the lion zord started snowing on him. At the same time, purple and orange energy came from the Divine megazord's hands. Both caused Zurgane's megazord to spark and fall.

"That's what I call chillin," Tori said.

"That's what we call power!" the twins chorused, high fiving.

(Divider)

In the past five minutes, the tables turned. Now the wind and divine megazords were feeling the wrath of urgane with millions of slashes on the chest. Their megazords fell over.

"Uhh, I meant to do that," Tori said.

"This is the start of a really great plan!" Alex announced.

"That we haven't thought of yet," Ana said softly.

The zords got up and tried to battle Zurgane again. Zurgane blasted them with lightning, which was doing wonders to their megazords.

"Looks like you all could use a lift!" he said, using the ray to levitate the two megazords in the air. An explosion popped and the megazords fell hundreds of feet to the ground.

Zurgane walked over to where he knew the cockpits were. He tried to stab them with his claw-thing.

"No!" Tori and the twins cried.

"Yes," Zurgane said menacingly. Tori ducked out of the way, and Ana unbuckled her seatbelt as her and her twin ran to the other side of the cocpit.

"It's over, admit it," Zurgane said. He pulled the two megazords onto their feet. "You failed,"

*Flashback*

"_Anyway, please find my father," _

_*_Flashback*

"That's it Zurgane," Tori yelled. "You're through ruining my day,"

"You are not going to use that thing to harm any innocent people," Alex cried.

"We're not going to let you get away with this!" Ana followed.

"Dolphin laser!" Tori cried, shooting Zurgane with her right arm.

"Wolf Howl!" Ana shouted, the head of their megazord letting forth an earsplitting scream that only Ana seemed immune to.

"Who do you all think you are?" Zurgane cried after getting up.

"I'm a big fish with attitude," Tori replied.

"We're students of Apollo," Alex and Ana said strongly.

"Dolphin Blast!"

"Lizard Beam!"

Zurgane's megazord almost exploded from the impact of both rays.

"A megazord is nothing without accessories…" Tori started.

"Exspecially dangerous accessories…" Alex grinned.

"Power sphere 5!" Tori called.

"Don't forget us!" Ana shouted. "Power Sphere 7!"

"Turbo Canon!" They both yelled, combining weapons with each other.

Long story short, they shot Zurgane and sent him packing. But not before an angry, "I'll be back!"

(Divider)

"Hey guys!" Tori called, running up to them, "You got him! Excellent!" She looked genuinely relieved.

"See, Tori, I told you my vision wouldn't come true if we got here in time!" Ana said triumphantly.

"Are you ok, sensei Wantannabe?" Alex asked.

"I am fine, thank you Alexandria," Sensei replied.

They turned as they heard a yell. "Mind if I cut in?" Blake called, running around with his sword and fighting the rangers.

"Uh, yes!" Alex objected, kicking Blake.

"Not again!" Sensei moaned.

"You'll be ok, Sensei Wantannabe," Ana comforted, holding the ball while fighting.

"Thunder Storm Canon!" Hunter called.

"Oh crap," Ana said as she realized it was pointed strait at her.

Then she saw him lower it. "Come on, Blake," he muttered. "Get out of the way.

"You don't have to do this!" She cried, "You can throw your canon on the ground!"

Blake and Hunter ignored her. "I can't; just take your shot!" Blake yelled.

"Come on, we are not bad people! Don't sacrifice yourself to destroy us, you nitwit!" Alex yelled.

They paid the twins no mind as Hunter aimed.

"You guys, look out!" Tori yelled.

"We're about to get blasted!" Came Ana's concerned shout.

"Whoa, Shane, Alex, come on!"

"Um, I'm a little busy!" He said, fighting with Blake.

"We both are," Alex said, providing much needed backup.

"Do it!" Blake cried.

"No!" The twins yelled together.

Hunter fired the blaster, and everyone was caught in the explosion, including Blake. Sensei was knocked over by Ana's falling body and was tossed directly to Hunter. Alex put her gymnastics to use, did a quick flip in the air and landed squatting on her feet, though she lacked the strength to stand.

"Hello again," Hunter said to the guinea pig.

"Oh well," Sensei sighed.

"Sensei!" Ana cried weakly. Hunter was shocked and surprised. The blast should have taken a lot out of them: How could the purple ranger, whom he had put in a coma for 2 days, have the strength to cry for her sensei? Impressive, but not something to dwell on; he had revenge to get. But first he had to make sure his brother had withstood the blast.

"Blake!" Hunter called to his younger sibling. Alex finally stood up without anyone noticing.

_Ana, plan 15C?_

_Be careful, Alex. Don't let them suspect. _

_I'll be fine. I'll keep tabs on them. Track me and meet me when they stop moving. _

Then Alex quickly ducked behind a tree, demorphed, and shapeshifted. When she walked out, she was a beautiful squirrel. As long as Hunter and Blake didn't notice a squirrel with a bright orange strip on it's tail was following them, the plan should go off without a hitch.

"I'm ok," Blake finally called back, struggling to stand. He was hardier than he looked. "We got what we came for. Let's bail,"

"You don't have to do this!" Ana tried appealing to the better half of their psych, but even she had to admit to herself she sucked at that technique, especially after years of no practice.

Hunter laughed. "Later,"

Ana tried to stand, to run. "No!"

They had already teleported out, it was no use. At least until Ana noticed something that made her smile.

The two teens had been so caught up in revenge they had failed to notice a small, brown squirrel with a distinctive orange strip hanging on for dear life to Blake's leg.

The other three rangers stood just directly after Ana. "Man, I can't stand those guys!" Shane cried.

"Don't judge them by their actions, Shane," Ana protested. "They may not be in control of them. I learned that the hard way,"

Tori looked at purple ranger. "What do you mean?"

Ana had already quickly got up, concentrating on trying to find Alex's thoughts. It was always harder when one of them wasn't human. "Tommy was evil, once. He got turned evil by an evil space sorceress when he was my age. He wasn't in any control of his actions, he was only an observer. So Lothor might be influencing them somehow, although I doubt they don't have complete free will like Tommy did,"

The rangers looked shocked, but Ana didn't notice. She finally found Alex's thoughts and sent a note to her to keep her human influences, since the instincts were slightly overpowering her need to tail Blake and Hunter. "Yes! Guys, we have hope!"

"What hope? They're going to kill sensei!" Dustin shouted. Then he looked around. "Hey, uh, do any of you see Alex?"

"I know where she is," Ana said. "One of the universal powers of our academy, that means the power is shared by all elements, is shapeshifting. Right now, Alex is currently a squirrel trailing Hunter and Blake, and she can give me the location,"

(Divider)

"The ninja spirits sense our presence," Alex heard sensei say from her rock.

_Yeah, I agree with you sensei. Normally, I don't mind the beach, but this place is freaky! _Alex thought.

"The cavern," Blake guided Hunter's gaze to a small cave toward the end of the surf.

_Shit! Ana, they're at the Cave where the gem is. Hurry, I can't be morphed when I shapeshift, I'll be vulnerable. _

_We're on our way. Just keep following them and do not get near the gem, whatever you do!_

"Consider what you are about to do carefully," Sensei continued. "There are powerful forces here,"

_Yes, please! That cave looks creepier than the beach. _

_Alex, focus. Fight or flight response is setting in. _

Alex snapped out of it, _Thanks for the jolt, Ans. _

Meanwhile, Hunter was doing a very different type of snapping. "Quiet! The Gem of Souls will take care of you!"

_Not if I can help it, _Alex thought.

(Divider)

"Hunter and Blake think sensei destroyed their parents," Shane summed up. "There's no way that he could do something like that,"

"They don't know that," Ana reminded him. "All they know is what they've been told, which is obviously not the truth," She had been trying to get into contact with Alex for the past 10 minutes, but Alex's scattered squirrel thoughts were harder to track than a human's. _At least she's not an ant this time, _Ana thought, remembering the time when she and Alex had first gained that power.

Cam looked up from the computer. He had figured double the effort would help, but after 10 minutes of Shane trying to rationalize, he was ready to throw the air ninja out of the MCC. "Of course he couldn't. My father's only ever fought in self-defense. He teaches his students respect, decency, virtue,"

Again, Ana went to calm him. "Yeah, but do Hunter and Blake know your father personally? No. For all they know he's Rubin Carter,"

"We know that," Tori said, catching on to what Alex was doing. "We don't believe those lies anymore than you do,"

"But obviously Blake and Hunter do," Ana said. "We aren't calling into question if Sensei Wantanabe is a good person, but they have and have decided on the wrong option,"

Cam sighed. "I don't know what to do,"

"You'll figure it out, Cam," Ana said, putting an arm on one shoulder.

Suddenly Shane brightened slightly. He reached his arm for the other one. "I do," he said quietly.

"Really? What?" Ana asked.

Then a picture of the cavern in Alex's thoughts popped onto the screen, and the purple ranger understood.

Cam sighed. "Just be careful,"

Ana nodded. "We will, Cam,"

(Divider)

The four rangers walked into the cavern.

"No!" Shane and Ana cried. The gem of souls was glowing green right above sensei's energy field. Alex lay on the ground, shivering. Ana knew much more exposure to the gem of souls and Alex would die from the exact opposite of her element- hypothermia. She could already feel herself start to drain.

"Put it down. Sensei didn't do anything," Shane coaxed.

"All you're doing is hurting innocent people. Me, my sister, and sensei," Ana responded.

"Lothor told us everything,"

"Yeah, well Lothor's evil," Ana tried that angle.

" Your sensei destroyed our parents," Blake stated

"I don't think that's what happened, Blake," Ana said gently. "Sensei only fights in self-defense,"

"Lothor saw the whole thing," Hunter replied angrily.

"Like I said, Lothor's evil," Ana tried to coax his real side out, the same way she had done to Tommy during a Time Force mission gone very, very bad.

"Why should you believe him?" Tori asked, helping out Ana. She saw Alex on the floor and knew how pale Ana was getting. Something was going on with them and the gem of souls, and she somehow knew neither twin could go on much longer.

"He's a liar. He does anything to get what he wants," Ana leaped off of Tori's statement. She was grateful for the help. Already it was becoming hard to stand. She had never experienced a power drain like this, and Alex didn't have much time left.

"Why should we believe you?" Blake asked.

"Because we fight for the forces of good," Ana said. "Not for personal gain,"

"Dude, evil space ninja's are not exactly known for being one of the good guys," Dustin explained.

Ana leaned against a wall for support. "Not to mention honesty is not that important a virtue when you're trying to take over the world,"

"We're done talking," Hunter said, getting ready to smash the gem against the energy field.

"No!" Tori and Ana cried. The ninja's rushed over to the gem to take it from Hunter, except for Ana, who fell down the wall, crying in pain. Alex's thoughts were not there anymore- her sister had lost consciousness.

"Put it down, Hunter," a voice said. Ana opened her eyes as much as she could- only a slit- and saw two ghosts in front of Hunter and Blake.

"Lost ninjas," she gasped slightly, then winced. She had less than five minutes before Alex froze to death, and maybe only a few minutes longer before her own.

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

Ana was too weak to fight the spell. "Your parents," she gasped.

Hunter looked at them with a look of pure joy on his face. "Mom? Dad? How did you…?"

"They live here," Ana said, quietly, creeping as much as she could over to Alex to try and help her twin warm up.

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas," Hunter's father explained. "We'll be here for all eternity,"

"It's where all ninja spirits go, Hunter," Ana picked up weakly. "We'll be here one day,"

"Because of him, right?" Blake asked, pointing to the energy ball.

"It can't be him," Ana said.

"Liliana is right, Blake, he is not the one responsible for what happened to us," Blake's mother told him.

"He only fights in self defense," Ana whispered. Her face was stark white, and she could barely breathe without excruciating pain. Alex was worse, and was cold to the touch. But she knew if Hunter and Blake continued to fight for evil, their deaths would do nothing.

Hunter was infuriated "Well then who is?"

Ana's spell forced her to say it. "Lothor,"

"Yes," Hunter's father said. "The one they call Lothor,"

"I told you," Ana whispered.

"It's not a shock," Tori admitted, kneeling down to the two rangers. They were both too pale than healthy, and Alex's breathing was slowing. They needed to get out of here, now, if they wanted the girls to stay alive.

"He lies. A lot," Ana could barely stand to talk, but talking was the only thing that kept her conscious.

As if they noticed, the ghosts of the evil rangers' parents began to leave. Blake was the first to notice. "They're fading. No, no, wait! Come back!"

Ana's eyes were squeezed together tight. "Apollo help us,"

"We'll always looking over you," Their mother said.

"Just like Mom and Dad," Ana said quietly. She was no longer aware of what she was saying. Alex was barely breathing.

"Make us proud," Their father told them.

Hunter started to cry. "Come back,"

_They won't, Hunter,_ Ana projected. _They can't. _

"What a sight," The rangers whipped around and saw Lothor at the mouth of the cave. "The thunder rangers crying for their mommy, and the devine rangers are lying on the ground almost dead. My ears were burning. You've been talking about me, haven't you?"

_Unfortunately, you apparently follow the "names have power" rule, _Ana projected, although it wasn't as effective with her eyes clenched tight.

"It was you all along," Hunter said. "You lied to us,"

_Give him the "evil ninja of the year" award. _

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree, are you? Now give me the hamster, we got business to attend to," Lothor ordered.

_Their brighter than you, and there is no way you're getting sensei until I stop breathing. _

"And dude, he's a guinea pig," Dustin said, determined.

_He gets really mad when you say he's a hamster._

"And we're not giving him to you," Shane growled.

_Over our dead bodies. _

"Fortunately, that is already being arraigned. So I'll just take him,"

_You will not!_

Tori stared at him in disbelief "Um, hello? Lot's of us, and one of you,"

_Even without us fighting, that's five people, plus a ninja master, you dimwit. _

"Oh please," the ninja deadpanned. He whipped out a blast of red energy.

_No!_

"Get back!" Hunter cried, running in front of the beam to protect his brother. The gem vaporized, and immediantly, the weight on Ana's breath eased. She could open her eyes, and saw her sister was still unconscious, but alive. She felt energy starting to surge into her limbs.

"What happened?" Alex asked, opening her eyes. "I'm so cold,"

"I told you to stay away from the gem, didn't I?" Ana asked her sister. "You and I almost died!"

"It was either that or let Hunter and Blake kill sensei, and I didn't feel that was a viable option, Ans,"

"Guys, are you ok?" Dustin asked the twins after seeing Lothor was far away.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, we've been on death's door before,"

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"The gem of souls is conflicting magic to our innerbound energy," Ana explained. "It's dangerous for us to be near it,"

"Dude, you nailed Lothor!" Dustin realized. Hunter opened his hand and saw shards of the gem of souls.

"Oh my gods," Alex realized. "Hunter, you just saved our asses. Thank you,"

"How did you do that?" Shane asked.

"I used it to protect us, but it shattered. It's broken," Hunter explained, dumbfounded.

"Thank you," Ana said. "You may not realize, but Alex was about 3 seconds away from freezing to death, and I wasn't far behind her,"

"But isn't releasing that power really…bad?" Dustin asked.

Alex shrugged "I'm looking at the bright side- it isn't for every Devine ninja on the planet,"

Sensei gathered their full attention, "For better or worse, the power of the gem cannot be destroyed, Dustin,"

"But it isn't whole," Ana realized what sensei was saying. "A house devided against itself cannot stand, right?"

"Speaking of power, what happened to Lothor?" Tori asked.

Ana shook her head, still being forced to answer. "He's not gone, Tor,"

"I suspect that he is very much alive," Sensei sighed. "And I fear, more desperate than ever,"

(Divider)

Tommy ran a hand through his hair. He was never having child power rangers. His children were going to be very, very normal.

"So, to sum it up, Blake and Hunter almost killed you, then Zurgane almost killed you, and then it was the Gem of Stones? Isn't there some rule that says you can only face one near death situation per day?"

"Did you follow that rule in high school?" Alex smirked.

Tommy sighed: they had caught him. "Do me a favor; never give that stone a chance to reconstitute itself. Figure out a way to kill Zurgane. And dear God, be careful about trusting those two. I was in their shoes once,"

Alex rolled her eyes. "We promise, Tommy. Now, Ana and I are going to the beach to begin the first part of our promise,"

Tommy almost asked them to stay home, but he knew his little buggers of sisters- they hated being coddled. "Be back before dinner,"

(Divider)

"Are you sure about this?" Cam asked.

Alex snorted. "Cam, that thing tried to kill us,"

"I'm a little nervous being near that now," Ana admitted, a weary eye on the shards.

"The gem of souls is dangerous, Cam," Sensei intoned. "In the wrong hands, it could bring harm to countless innocent people,"

Cam nodded, then, with a moment's hesitation, threw the shards into the ocean. Alex and Ana felt a moment of pain cold, but it passed as the shards hit the water.

"The gem has taught the thunder rangers that revenge is never the answer, but there are still those who have to learn that lesson," Sensei explained.

"Hey, as long as Lothor can't use that gem against us, I'm happy. I mean, I never want to almost die again,"

Ana groaned. "Ana, you just jinxed it!"

Cam looked at the teens and his father. "He's not through with us, is he? Lothor?"

Ana shook her head. "No, most definitely not,"

"Far from it, I fear," Sensei said ominously.

Cam turned to the twins. "What is that, Ana? Where you answer every question asked of you?"

Ana turned her head down to avoid the embarrassment of Cam seeing her cheeks flush. "It's a spell cast upon prophecy ninjas. They used to be used to see the future as oracles. But girls never wanted to give creepy guys all the answers, so they cast a spell on us to make us answer every question. I'm usually able to work around it, but when my powers were just unbound or I'm weak, I can't,"

Cam looked confused, and Alex took pity on him. "It's alright, it would confuse me too if I wasn't Ana's protector. Now, Ana and I have to go,"

"Yeah," Ana said. "We're going to Storm Chargers to apply for jobs. I cannot afford to replace all my equipment, and the tyrano zord hates my guts,"

(Divider)

"Here you go," Shane said, handing a girl a package. "And Ana, Alex, your apps are back here," Shane suddenly brightened up considerably. "Hey, how'd the race go?"

"Great, but it could've been better," Ana answered. She blushed slightly. "Stupid spell,"

"Yeah, right on the mark, Ana," Kelly said, for she had come in behind the girls after his motocross race.

"Where are Blake and Hunter?" Alex asked, confused.

"They didn't show," Dustin explained.

"That's weird, if there's one thing I…you know," Ana started, looking at Kelly, "It was that motocross was their life,"

"I thought they were all set, too," Shane said, confused.

Ana nodded. "And they seemed pretty responsible when it came to motocross,"

"So did I," Kelly answered, pretty pissed. She went back to the stockroom.

"That's weird," Alex muttered.

"What's weird?" Tori asked, walking in. "What's up with Kelly?"

"She's mad because of the race," Ana explained.

Shane sighed. "Blake and Hunter blew the race off,"

"That's what I thought was weird," Alex said.

"Yeah," Tori said. "I know about the race,"

Alex frowned. "Not sure I'm following you, Tor,"

"What happened? Dustin asked. "Are they coming back?"

"Yes," Ana answered. "But they left to sort some things out,"

Tori looked at her friend. "You're right, they left. They said to say goodbye,"

Ana noticed the crestfallen look on her face. "Don't worry, Tor, you'll see him again,"

"Yeah, it'll be ok," Dustin said. Then he turned to the twins. "Now, why does Ana answer questions all the time?"

Ana growned. This was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
